Georgia
by youdontevenknowyo
Summary: Loosely based on Georgia by Vance Joy. Josie and Lady Inquisitor Lavellan. Technically AU from my own ending that I've been working with. (Slightly rewrote and fixed the errors I missed in Ch 3 on 2/15/16)
1. Chapter 1

Mornings with Eleri in Skyhold were always the same, really any down time in Skyhold was similar. But mornings were Josie's favorite. The younger elf made it a habit to go out of her way for the Antivan and Josie was quick to admit it was nice to be waited on for a change. As ambassador she spent most of her time making sure the various visiting dignitaries were taken care of. A duty the elf was well aware of and often expressed that Josie worked too hard, that she should delegate the smaller tasks to others who were equally as capable so the woman could rest. But, true to her nature, Josie would wave off the suggestion with the mantra of "there is much to be done and no time to waste, others are just as busy."

On one such lovely morning, Josie was gently woken up to the smell of tea and fresh bread by a light kiss to her forehead. The Antivan hummed her approval but didn't open her eyes. An impressive feat that the elf was up before her since it was earlier than she normally woke up. And Eleri would be the first to complain about just how early Josie normally started her day.

"You are up early. What time is it?" Josie asked, sleep slightly slurring her question. Her hands reached out to find the elf sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. Clumsy fingers slid across an armored knee, up the side of Eleri's leg and hooked themselves in the laces up the elf's side that kept her armor together. She tilted her head toward Eleri's accented voice as she spoke.

"Not quite dawn, _ma vhenan_ " was quietly accompanied by another kiss.

As Eleri's lips left her cheek, Josie opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before bringing her free hand up to wipe away the sleep, sending a sleepy smile to Eleri who had not pulled too far away from her kiss. The elf was still in her armor, a fact that Josie's sleep-dazed mind didn't piece together at first. An armored Eleri was a sign that she had not woken early but arrived early. Brown eyes swept toward the window across from Josie's bed where she could see the sun was just starting to peek around the mountains surrounding Skyhold.

"The sky looks lovely."

"As do you."

"Oh, hush. I have not even had the time to brush my hair yet." Josie replied with a blush as she propped herself on elbows. The easy way compliments for her rolled off Eleri's tongue never ceased to fluster Josie. Eleri remained close and Josie seized the opportunity to fully kiss her, innocent and sweet. Josie was not awake enough for anything else. A hum of approval and contentment came from Eleri as she leaned into the contact.

"I smell tea and…sweet nut bread?"

"You are correct. I found a merchant in Val Royeaux who was selling some from the Free Marches and had the kitchens prepare it when I arrived so it would be ready for you once you woke up. We didn't have it often but it was my favorite growing up."

"And what time _did_ you arrive?"

Eleri gave a sheepish smile as she ran a hand through her hair; an expression that exposed her jerky movements. As her brows knitted together with concern, Josie looked more closely at her love's face and saw the dark bags under green eyes, the paler than normal skin. Eleri admitted quietly, "A few hours ago."

"Have you slept yet? I would assume no since you are here." Josie sighed. A shrug and that same smile were Eleri's only answer. She berated herself for not remembering the hour she had gone to bed and that there had still been no Eleri. From the look of her, Eleri must have been awake for multiple days and yet here was Josie, content to spend the morning with her when she needed rest. " _Amor,_ why do you do this to yourself?"

"I wanted to see you."

"But you _need sleep_."

"And I will. I'll sleep all day but it's been too long since I've seen you, Jo. I needed you first."

Eleri knew the effect comments like that had on Josie. The ever romantic Antivan who loved romance novels, grand gestures, poetry, and the softer side of things. A vulnerable warrior melted her heart more than anything. Josie scooted to the side and patted the bed next to her, tugging the laces where her fingers still hung as she did so.

"Lay down."

The younger elf did as asked, quickly taking off her outer armor that would have hurt Josie and ruined her bed. Thin, pale arms wrapped around Josie's waist as Eleri snuggled into her side. Josie adjusted her own arms so that one hugged Eleri to her as the elf's head rested on her shoulder and the other so her hand could draw patterns on the arm draped across her waist.

"I cannot stay long." Josie started as she glanced out of her window again to gauge the time. "But I will stay as long as I can."

Eleri nodded as her eyes started to droop. Soft snores soon drifted around the otherwise silent room. A peaceful start to the undoubtedly busy day ahead of the Inquisition's royal ambassador. Josie's mind quickly went through the day's tasks as her hand idly ran along Eleri's arm. A sense of contentment spreading through Josie's chest. A feeling she could get used to as it made the busy day seem more manageable. With a start, Eleri's eyes popped open. The jerk caused Josie to jump.

"Sorry," Eleri mumbled. "What about your tea and bread?"

Josie rolled her eyes with a smile. Of course Eleri would scare her half to death just because she hadn't eaten yet. All of Thedas rested squarely on her shoulders and the elf was still worried about Josie's breakfast. The warm feeling of contentment spread farther through Josie's body, mingled with several other emotions she couldn't put a name on but knew what they added up to.

"Have you eaten since your return." A nod was Eleri's answer, her eyes fighting to stay open. "Then I will get to it later and instead, stay here with you as long as possible."

The protest that would usually follow from the stubborn elf was nonexistent. Her eyes finally giving into the weight pushing them down. She gave a low hum that Josie assumed was meant to agree, causing Josie to laugh quietly at her elf. Eleri's arms tightened in, again what Josie assumed, annoyance around her at the movement. Josie gave a hushed apology then resumed the tracing of a pale forearm.

Her fingers stuttered along scars and scrapes; most in between the two categories, few were new, and several were raised and ropey. Josie counted the bruises she could see then brushed brown hair back from Eleri's face to inspect for any new injuries she may have missed. The morning hadn't seen Josie's most observant self so far. Besides a long, bruised cut that didn't seem serious and scars Josie's eyes had traced countless times, the skin was untouched. The dark bags and pale skin that Josie worried over signaled harsh traveling. A shiver ran the length of Josie's spine as she tried to imagine what the definition of "harsh travel" was for a previously nomadic Dalish elf, whose entire life had been traveling.

Eventually, it was time to get up and get ready for the day. Josie had already stayed in bed longer than she normally did. If she waited any longer Leliana was sure to come looking for her. As she started to reluctantly slide from Eleri's embrace, the long arms tightened. A muffled whine came from the elf pressed into the Antivan's side.

"I have a busy day, _amor_. I must get up. You know I would stay if I could." The hold loosened but Eleri made sure that Josie had to work to get out of it. Her head stayed firmly in place and her arms rested heavily around Josie, forcing her to move them herself with a smile and shake of her head. A playful smile rested on pale pink lips from the stunt as Josie leaned back over to kiss them, putting off the day for just seconds longer.

Eleri rolled onto her back and watched as Josie roamed the room preparing for the day, hair free from its daily hold and flowing behind her. Josie stoked the fire so the room remained warm, asking Eleri to rest there so no one would disturb the elf who so clearly, desperately needed the rest. A nod was her answer, eyes shining with the smile she wore.

Anytime the Antivan would pass close enough, her elf would reach out a slender hand to pull her back into bed with sweet kisses that were getting harder and harder for Josie to pull away from. Giggling scolds from Josie were met with a shrug and toothy grin each time. Eventually, with her morning routine taking far longer than it normally would, there was a knock at Josie's door followed by Leliana's voice.

"I _really_ must go now." Josie whispered as she pulled away from Eleri, her hands on the bed propping her up as she leaned over the elf who had her own hands framing Josie's face.

"Or you could stay."

"We both know I cannot; no matter how much I want to." Josie replied.

Eleri leaned back in to leave a lingering kiss. "Then have a good day, _ma vhenan."_

With that Eleri pulled away, settling back on the pillows. Josie smiled slowly, wanting to strangle Eleri for making it that much harder to leave. Instead she turned toward the second round of knocking but stopped at the door, hand on the knob, as Eleri gently called her name.

"Jo?" Josie turned to look at the elf who nodded at the desk in her room. "Your clipboard?"

"Oh!" Josie's face flushed as she hurried back to grab the item in question as the knocking became insistent. Josie called out "Leli! I _am coming_!" as she headed back toward the door, a smile thrown to the elf still in her bed.

"You are hours past when you are normally in your office!" Leliana started when the door closed behind Josie. "I know that Eleri was gone quite a while but we have important matters that require our attention before Halamshiral that cannot be put off. This ball can make or break us, Josie."

"And they will be taken care of, Leliana. I am _well_ aware of what is at stake." Josie bristled at Leliana's tone, at the hint of the truth that resided in the words, and looked pointedly at her friend before stalking off, knowing she would follow. Of course Josie was well aware. If they failed, it would cost Eleri her life. An outcome that Josie's mind had spent plenty of time pushing to the back. "I will not neglect my duties. You of all people know that."

"And I also know that you worry for our inquisitor and do not get much time with her," Leliana started again, softer, "I am not scolding you for wanting peace of mind. But hours, Josie?"

"It wasn't planned." Josie's annoyance collapsed as worry replaced it. "I don't think their journey back went well."

"It didn't." Leliana stated. "But she can tell you of it later because she is here and safe, do not worry. We have too much to concern ourselves with beyond that, Josie. The Game awaits us and it cannot find us unprepared."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not crazy about the last paragraph of this. One more chapter to go. Thanks for reading.**

"Accompanying the Inquisitor, Seeker..."

The court crier's voice melted to the back of Josie's mind as she watched Eleri descend the steps after her introduction. Descending the steps _not_ in the previously discussed uniform she was to wear. The half of Josie's brain that remembered her duties as the Inquisition's royal ambassador screamed for her to scold the elf but the other half, the half that was just Josie, couldn't form coherent enough thought to even debate between the two sides. Lucky for Eleri, that meant the Antivan stood dumbfounded next to her Orlesian counterpart who seemed to materialize from thin air.

"And that look," came from Josie's right in the familiar accent, "is why we went with something different for the Inquisitor. _And_ , why you aren't in that atrocious suit yourself."

Josie nodded, flushed, as she took in the wide, raised collar that exposed most of Eleri's shoulders and met in a V much deeper than a professional Josie would have liked but the half of her brain that was winning liked it just fine. The sleeves that covered toned arms were long and flowing, a brilliant white that contrasted the dark red of the collar and dusky gold of the shirt, which Josie thought was more along the lines of ceremonial leather armor. A deep, thick blue sash was tied around her waist and from it hung what could be describe as a warrior's skirt, the same red as the collar hung around her hips and rear with the middle piece, hanging in front, matching the color of her shirt. Eleri's legs were dressed in the wrapped, leather greaves the elf preferred around Skyhold but the leather was black and red. The polyenes that covered her knees stood out in their white, reaching inches above and below the body part with the centerpiece taking the shape of the Inquisition eye, and, Josie noted with a smile, Eleri's feet remained bare except for the tops. The bottoms were free as her culture favored. A calculated move that was sure to have the court murmuring. Josie made a mental note to praise Leliana for the maneuver.

Eleri's wild brown hair was kept as it always was, with the sides shaved as Eleri liked them. A look that separated her that much more from the Orlesians around her. Brown locks swept back to perfectly frame the elf's sharp features and draw attention to the vallaslin that framed her eyes. Random braids decorated with natural beads were mixed into the cascade of brown that flowed down her back. Every masked face was drawn toward the Dalish elf as she descended the steps; a sight that every guest in the hall wanted to behold. To them she was elegant and bold but to Josie, Eleri was electricity sending a shock straight to her soul; proof that Ambassador Montilyet had long since lost the battle to Josie by the time sharp green eyes found deep brown, heaving the final blow.

"It is most unbecoming to stare at our inquisitor in such a way, Josie. And unwise in a hall full of nobles playing The Game."

A reminder of the Game brought Josie crashing back to reality. She mentally and physically shook herself, a blush gracing her cheeks. She allowed a small gasp at the spymaster's attire, the distraction she needed to get ahold of herself, that the redhead smiled thankfully at.

Leliana wore a form fitting, beautiful ball gown that was the shade of an afternoon sky; it complimented her eyes perfectly. The dress stayed tight to her upper body, with quarter length sleeves that ended in white ruffles and left little to imagine at the woman's chest. It had a low collar that matched the white ruffles circling around the back of her neck. The bottom was spotted with shining silver specks that caught the light spectacularly. Leliana wore her short, red hair down with a small braid down one side. A signature of sorts for the woman.

"I had forgotten how beautiful you are with makeup on, Leli." Josie complimented.

"Should I take offense to that?" The woman laughed back.

"Maybe." Josie winked and the women fell into strategy disguised as excited whispers over the guest list. Court favor was crucial to their success and many ways to gain, or lose, it. A topic the women had discussed at length since their invitations had arrived to Skyhold months earlier. Eleri would need to be careful and that worried, Josie. The Dalish elf had earlier expressed her own worry on the evening which had done nothing to sooth Josie's.

Yet, as the night grew later, that worry seemed unfounded. Eleri dealt easily with the court. The distrust that came natural to her people protected her from those that wished to use her and her own natural charm helped to cinch allies for the Inquisition. But, as Josie watched, Eleri's discomfort was obvious and Josie hoped it was only so to her since she knew the elf so well. As ambassador, which Josie reminded herself again and again was the only role she was playing for the night, she could not do more than give passing advice. Eleri needed to be seen as independent and capable. Josie talking for her would only cripple Eleri in the eyes of the Orlesian court.

The disappearing act that Eleri preformed various times during the ball was an unnerving inconvenience as well. Josie knew it was to gain the upper hand in court favor and stop the assassination of Celene but not knowing what was going on, if Eleri and her companions were safe and successful put the ambassador's nerves at their breaking point. Add to that her own involvement in the Game, and she was forced to compartmentalize the evening if anything was to be accomplished. It was an immense relief when Eleri finally resolved things. No assassination. No more drama. The Game was more or less taken care as the guests were too caught up in the manner Eleri was able to win the night to worry about who was outwitting whom and the Winter Palace became just another ball to enjoy.

With yet another exhausting conversation coming to its end with her younger sister, Josie searched the hall for Eleri. Icy pangs of worry assaulted her nerves once again when she couldn't find her love. Leliana must have noticed because she again materialized by the Antivan's side, pointing her in the direction of a balcony towards the front of the hall. Josie squeezed her friend's arm before walking off, grateful she did not have to wander the hall with a search party. That would have been embarrassing for all involved.

Raucous conversation boomed around Josie as she walked through the party. Masked faces hid smiles behind painted on illusions of the same expression. It was unsettling to her and she was relieved when the balcony was in sight. Just as Leliana said, Eleri was there but she was not alone. Josie paused a few feet from the open doors as she watched Morrigan, Celene's magical advisor, discuss something with the Inquisitor. Eleri looked to be her friendly self, although the set of her shoulders screamed exhaustion to Josie, but there was a rigidness to Morrigan. Paired with a chuckle and artful smile from the woman and it screamed something entirely different to the Antivan. Instead of striding out, taking _her_ elf's hand, she stood and watched. Josie trusted Eleri and her uneasiness of the way Morrigan acted was ridiculous. Josie did not know the witch well enough to even jump to the assumption that she was flirting with _her_ love. She was being childish. But, that did not stop Josie from giving Morrigan a less than amicable half glare as she walked back into the party.

"Do not worry, Ambassador. I am not interested in your Inquisitor. Merely in what she is destined accomplish." Morrigan assured with a knowing smile as she walked by. Josie rose an eyebrow but did not respond.

Eleri turned slowly out toward the view of Halamshiral and away from the party, leaning on the balcony bannister as if she no longer had the strength to hold herself up. Josie's professional side had just enough time to note it was a good that the balcony was deserted before her heart took over, switched her mind back to the side that cared little about politics and focused solely on the scene in front of her. She approached the elf carefully, eyes tracing the lines of Eleri's back.

"Is everything all right? You look troubled." Josie started once she was standing next to Eleri. She placed her own hands, folded, on top of the bannister. Eyes watching the elf as she turned to look at her. Eleri was not often explosive but Josie had learned long ago to gauge the elf's emotions. Regret and guilt shown through deep green when she finally looked up. Josie knew what was going to come next. She really should have anticipated it after the decision was made.

"I should have found a different way to deal with Gaspard. He didn't need to die." Eleri's voice was small, exhaustion and emotion creating a ghost of the lively accent Josie loved. The friendly, cheerful façade that was shown with Morrigan moments ago had been a show for the witch. Something to take back to Celene so the empress felt confident in her new allies. Now, in front of Josie, the truth of Eleri's state was on display. The professional side of the ambassador again praised their luck of being alone.

Josie leaned on the bannister so she was eye level with Eleri. She needed the elf to not only hear but believe what she was going to say next.

"It was regrettable." Josie allowed, "But, he made his choice when he declared his war. His death was his own doing," she paused and reached out to cup Eleri's chin as green eyes began to look away, "not yours."

She let the words hang in the air between them. She hoped they would, for once, be met without resistance. Eleri kept her eyes locked with Josie's. They flicked back and forth, looking for something hidden in the dark brown orbs. Josie held the gaze and allowed the search. Whatever Eleri needed to get passed her latest sentence. The sounds of the ball drifted out from the open door; a small amount of warmth from the party settled around them taking the edge off of the cold winter night.

"Is there anything I can do? Can I get you anything? A drink, perhaps?" Josie asked as she placed a hand on the small of Eleri's back. She hoped the contact would comfort the troubled Inquisitor. The silence was worrying and Josie couldn't handle it much longer. Eleri began to move away and Josie hastily pulled her hand back, afraid she had upset Eleri further. Instead she was pleasantly surprised with what came next.

"Would you care to dance with me, Lady Josephine?" Exhaustion was still obvious in her eyes but the green now held a playful glint and a smirk rested on Eleri's lips as she held a hand out and inclined her head in semblance of a bow. The change in demeanor coupled with Eleri in general momentarily flustered Josie. Yet again. As Eleri always managed to do.

"I…I would love to, my lady." Josie replied, chuckling at herself, taking the outstretched hand.

The two slowly swayed around the empty balcony. Music from inside the palace continued to filter out softly but Josie didn't pay any attention to it. Eleri's hand on her back was much more deserving of her attention as was the hand in hers. The way those hands gently guided Josie through their dance. Never too strong, never demanding. The green eyes that held her gaze, innocent and wild. More world-weary than they may have once been but more or less unchanged in the ways that mattered, in the ways that showed the forests of the Free Marches.

Lips met Josie's, generous and warm. Soft and loving. Exactly what they both needed after the tiresome ordeal that was the Winter Palace and the Game. Josie sighed, relaxed, as Eleri rested her forehead against hers. Both finding comfort in the contact. This was what they needed constant reminder of in order to keep fighting. Saving the world was important, yes, but often it was easy to let that idea seem abstract. The world was so large. Fighting for a future where they are able to be together is much easier to fight for when they are able to reach out and touch that reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Josie woke with a start. The same as she always did. She laid in bed, eyes squeezed shut as she tried to ignore reality, praying the dreams would take back over. She prayed to the Elven gods, knowing her own didn't answer such wishes but hoped the Dalish ones were more sympathetic. Tonight it seemed as though they didn't hear her. Most nights they didn't. The sky outside was still dark and with no way to gauge the time, her sense of it as skewed as her sleeping habits, Josie remained where she was.

Emotions ravaged her heart but she ignored them, attempting to keep her mind blank. Like every other night, it didn't work. Glimpses of the dream that woke her up flashed across the black of her closed eyes. It was the same dream she always had. The one that plagued her nights and preoccupied her days with longing. But tonight, the images of a perfect morning spent with her love and the magical night that the Winter Palace's ball ended as proved to be too much. Tears streamed down bronze cheeks as Josie stopped fighting and let her mind focus on what she lost.

The world was cruel to give her a taste of happiness, to give her Eleri only to have her ripped away. And with Eleri, it ripped away her love of life as well. Josie had spiraled so low that Leliana moved the Antivan back to her home country in a small estate by the sea. Leliana then took it upon herself to stay with Josie, make sure she was eating and getting by. That was really all Josie was doing. She ate when Leliana told her to, slept infrequently only to be woken up by sweet dreams that broke her heart, and the days passed. But, it was nights as tonight's that made Leliana stay with her friend.

Josie slipped out of bed and padded toward Leliana's room. She didn't knock. What waited on the other side of the door was, much like her dream, the same as always: Leliana awake and pouring over various letters. The former spymaster still had her birds and still had work. The difference was only being farther removed from it than before. As the door opened Leliana glanced over, taking in Josie's state.

"Oh, Josie." She murmured, meeting the woman midway to her bed. An arm wrapped around Josie's shoulders to guide her the rest of the way. "The same one?"

Josie didn't answer, she didn't have to. Instead she began in a different direction. "I never understood it, Leli. I never thought any of it was worth waiting around or wasting time for. It never held any weight. I had matters that were far more pressing to give my time to. I had laws to write, royal secrets to keep under lock and key. I had _countries_ to keep together. I was much too busy to ever give anything a real chance."

Leliana nodded along as Josie spoke. This wasn't the first time they've had the same conversation and that admission wasn't something Leliana wasn't aware of when Josie was neglecting her love life in favor for work but whatever Josie needed to get past her dream was what Leliana would give her. At the moment it was her ear.

"I finally figured it all out; I worked out just what love was worth, that it _was_ worth it but now she's gone. It's too late."

Tears fell heavier than before and Leliana pulled her friend into a hug, trying to give her some sort of comfort. Leliana knew it wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be enough. The loss Josie feels won't go away and it wouldn't be lessening anytime soon.

"I should have ignored her flirting." Josie had never taken that route before. Leliana pulled back slightly to look at the woman crying into her shoulder. "I never should have told her, let her see inside my heart. I wouldn't feel like this if I hadn't. I would miss her as a leader and surely as a friend but I would not be feeling as though I died that day too."

"You can't think like that, Jo."

" _No_." Josie pulled hastily away from Leliana. "Do not call me that, Leli. _Please_ do not call me that."

Her eyes pleaded through the tears, mirroring how broken Josie's heart still was. Leliana nodded, not realizing the nickname would have that effect on her. Leliana had used it before. Though, as she thought about it not since before Eleri had died.

"What do you think she would say if she saw me?" Josie gave a watery laugh after a few minutes. Again, a new turn in their tired conversation. Leliana wasn't given a chance to answer. Josie talked right on the heels of her question. "She would feel guilty that she has made me this upset even though she couldn't have done anything about it. She would tell me she didn't want to be troubling my mind and to let it be, let it go, and live in the world she sacrificed herself to save."

A sob interrupted Josie and Leliana remained silent. She didn't know what to say. What Josie answered was true, Eleri would tell her to let it be. But, Leliana was also under the belief that Eleri would fight real gods or assuming ones, whatever was in her way, to get back to this cracked, broken-down version of the woman she loved in order to put Josie back together. Leliana had no doubt about that but she couldn't say it to Josie. So instead, Leliana hugged her friend tighter, ran a calming hand through her hair and said the only thing that might be true, she hoped would be true.

"One day this won't hurt so much, Josie."


End file.
